


Force of Will

by Autumnnight99



Category: One Piece
Genre: Author doesn't know what they're doing, M/M, Multi, Random Updates, first one piece fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnnight99/pseuds/Autumnnight99
Summary: With the only family he had left being his little brother, Ace, Gol D. Ren would face off against the world to keep him safe.ORAce has an older brother and this changes things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had this idea stuck in my head for the last few days and I had to write it down so I could get on with my Naruto story.
> 
> I don't know when I'll next update because life is really hectic right now and this story isn't my priority.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think!
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> This story will be long, character death (this chapter), maybe angst, maybe fluff, Author doesn't really know what they're doing.
> 
> Pairings:
> 
> A surprise for now, but know that there will be yaoi.
> 
> I have one pairing set in stone. I'll take suggestions for the others.
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> I don't own One Piece.

"Mama, is it time?"

Portgas D. Rouge smiled sadly down at her eldest son, Gol D. Ren.

The boy had wavy, raven locks that framed his freckled cheeks and big, red eyes. He had her facial features and, if it weren't for the raven hair, her boy would look nothing like his father.

At ten years old, Ren was wise beyond his years and was one of the kindest souls Rouge had ever met.

"Yes, sweetheart," she answered. "It is."

Rouge looked over her youngest boy, born just hours ago, Gol D. Ace. He already looked so much like his father, just with her freckles. She handed Ace to Ren, along with a bag of supplies and ran a hand through her eldest's hair.

She hated to do this, hated to send her boys away into the unknown. But Rouge could tell she wouldn't last much longer, wouldn't be able to protect her boys if they stayed with her. Holding a pregnancy for twenty months through sheer force of will could kill a person, even a D, and Rouge was honestly surprised she had lasted this long.

But Ren had spent the first nine years of his life on a pirate ship with her and his father, had learned how to captain a ship from the very best, and was taught how to fight to defend himself from anything and everything.

If any child could survive alone on the high seas, it would be her Ren. He knew how and when to run, who to find in case of trouble, and that there was a host of powerful men who would be willing to help him, given the chance.

(Though, there were even more who would kill him for the blood running through his veins)

The sound of rainfall pelting the tin roof of their home distracted Rouge from her thoughts. It was getting dark out, and *that man* would be here soon.

She knew that Roger had entrusted their boys to him, and that Garp had enough honor to take care of the boys.

But he was a marine, would always be a marine. Someday, Garp would have to choose between his job and her boys.

And she didn't believe he would ever betray his precious Navy. Not for the sons of an old rival.

So, Rouge would send her boys off into the world, alone.

She had made sure Ren was as prepared as could be, and now, as she could feel her spirit giving out, she would speak to her boys for the last time. "Ren, take care of yourself and your brother. Know that I will always love the both of, so very, very much.

Make sure Ace grows up knowing about who his father really was. Don't let him listen to the lies told by the government. Roger was human, and humans are flawed by nature, but he always tried his best. Sure, he made mistakes, but so does everyone.

Remember the father you grew up with, who taught you, and trained you. Remember the man he really was and share those memories with Ace.

Use my last name from now on, until you're strong enough to face off against the world and come out the victor."

Rouge smiled softly at the determined look in Ren's eyes. "And, above all else, live your life with no regrets."

Her sweet, sweet boy gave her a watery smile. "Hai."

She mustered up the brightest smile she could. "Now then, you know where the ship is. Off you go."

Ren nodded and walked to the door of their home. With his hand on the doorknob, her boy spoke the last words she would ever hear from him. "Goodbye, mama."

Opening the door in one swift movement, Ren pulled his raincoat tighter around him and his little brother and walked forward.

When the door clicked shut behind her sons, Rouge collapsed to her knees, crying.

They were gone now, she would never see them again. All she could do was hope with all her heart that they would be safe.

At least she would see Roger again, soon.

And, with a small smile on her face, Portgas D. Rouge breathed her last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanted to get this chapter out so you guys could have a better idea of the story. I don't know when I'll next update, hopefully soon.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Enjoy!

Ren walked quietly down the streets of Baterilla, careful not to draw attention to himself.

He was headed to a small, hidden cove on the uninhabited side of the island where his small vessel was hidden away, stocked with his inherited riches and all the supplies needed to traverse the seas.

The rain was pouring harder now, coming down in sheets instead of droplets. Lightning struck on the horizon, illuminating the trees around him in quick bursts.

The storm brewing around him looked to be one of the biggest South Blue had ever seen.

But Ren had sailed with the Pirate King's crew, had sailed through the New World, been all the way to Raftel. This storm was nothing compared to what he had experienced on the Oro Jackson.

Sure, back then he had been surrounded by a crew of experienced sailors, but his father had let him take charge during some of the smaller storms, had let him command the crew for experience. And during the bigger storms, Ren was right there with the rest of them, following his father's orders to the letter.

His dad had always said he was a natural when it came to sailing. Ren just hoped that held true.

He steadfastly ignored the burning in his eyes at the thought of his late father.

Ren had a little brother to protect now, the only family he had left. He could fight with the best of them, even had some combat experience.

Rayleigh always said that you could train all you wanted, but nothing beat experiencing real combat to improve your skills.

And speaking of Rayleigh, Ren wasn't sure what to do. The man was like an uncle to him, but his mama hadn't let him join them in hiding. Ren understood why, of course. Rayleigh was his father's first mate, a recognizable face. Even outside of the Grand Line, people knew who the man was.

Should Ren go and find him?

But Rayleigh was most likely still in the Grand Line. Which meant that Ren would have to take Ace into those waters just to find one man.

Then again, maybe it would be worth it.

The only allies of his that Ren knew how to find were still in the Grand Line.

But still, should he take the risk?

If it was just himself he had to worry about, the answer would be yes. He had Ace with him though.

Now that he thought about it, there was one place that they would be safe. The hard part would be getting there.

Or maybe not. He would think more on that idea once they were off the island.

Rounding a wall of rock, Ren finally came upon the cove his ship was docked in.

Hurrying to place Ace in a bassinet in the cabin, Ren then readied their small ship for sailing and took a deep breath.

He would be leaving the island he had called home for the last year. Leaving behind the body of his mother, unable to even give her a proper burial.

Ren scrubbed furiously at his eyes. He wouldn't break down now. He couldn't, not until they were safe.

Not until they were safe.

* * *

Looking back at the small, pinprick of land in the distance, Ren breathed a sigh of relief. They were mostly out of the storm now, miles and miles away from civilization.

For all intents and purposes, their ship looked like a small civilian vessel. Nothing eye catching, no Jolly Roger. They should be able to stay away from the Navy until they were safe.

Speaking of safety, it was time for Ren to enact his plan. He had thought over all his options, and this was the one most likely to succeed.

Pulling out his father's white Den Den Mushi, Ren hesitated but a moment and then dialed a number his father and Rayleigh had made sure he knew by heart.

_Purupurupuru, purupurupuru, click_

" _Hello?"_

Ren allowed himself a small smile, he knew that voice. "Marco?"

A moment of silence and then,  _"Is this who I think it is?"_

"It's me, Marco. It's Ren."

A quick intake of breath.  _"Ren? Pops and I have been hoping to hear from you for the last year! Are you alright?"_

"I'm fine, I guess. But my little brother, I'll explain later, and I need safe passage into the New World. I was hoping the Whitebeards would help us."

" _You know we would help you in a heartbeat, let me go get Pops."_

"Alright. Thanks, Marco."

A quick nod of the snail's head and the sound of running feet were his response.

Ren waited patiently as Marco ran towards his Captain, Whitebeard. He ran a hand through the fine hairs on his baby brother's head. His mother had sacrificed herself to give Ace a fighting chance, he would do whatever it took to keep the boy safe.

The sound of a door creaking open and a voice he would recognize anywhere brought Ren out of his thoughts.

" _Pops,"_  Marco said.  _"Ren's on the phone."_

" _Ren? As in Roger's brat? That Ren?"_

"I can hear you, you know. I'm no brat."

" _Guraguragura! It's good to hear from you again, Ren. How have you been?"_

"Not so great, to be honest. I'm calling because I have a request."

" _That's to be expected, I guess. Lest hear this request."_

Ren took a deep breath. "I'll give you the short version. My little brother and I need safe passage into the New World. I was hoping you wouldn't mind taking us there."

" _Of course, I will. But, a little brother? When did that happen?"_

"Earlier today, actually. It's a story I would feel better telling in person, if you don't mind."

" _Of course not. Tell us where you are, and we'll come pick you up."_

"We're currently a few hours north of Baterilla in South Blue."

" _Alright. We'll be there as fast as possible. Stay safe until then."_

"We will. Thank you, Whitebeard."

Ren could hear the smile in the man's voice  _"It's no problem. No problem at all."_

* * *

Monkey D. Dragon liked to think he was a practical man, always thinking before he jumped into the fire.

Well, at least more practical than some of his comrades tended to be.

He prided himself on being nothing like his father, Garp the Fist. That man was a walking looney bin, if he ever saw one.

One of the things Dragon hated most, was the persecution of children for their parent's crimes. The thought that a child could be seen as guilty because of the blood flowing through their veins horrified him.

So, after the Pirate King's execution, he kept his eye out for news about Roger's son. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Ren would be in danger the second his parentage was made known.

And Dragon has always respected Roger, had always respected Rouge, had always respected their kid, too.

That boy grew up dreaming of freedom, had the will to fight for it in every cell of his being. Ren had the combined will of both his parents, something that, once honed, would shake the world to its very foundations.

So, when Dragon had gotten word about his father searching discreetly for Rouge just weeks after Roger's death, his mind came to the correct conclusion almost instantly.

Roger had entrusted the care of his family to Garp.

But Dragon knew first hand that Garp was not someone who should be left to take care of a child, was not someone who knew how to comfort a person who was grieving.

So, he made a decision of his own.

Dragon would find Rouge and Ren and help them where he could.

Months later, on his way to the island he had finally managed to track Rouge and her son to, he sensed a familiar Voice in a small, dingy ship just hours off the coast of Baterilla. Along with that presence was a softer, younger Voice.

He knew immediately when Ren, because it could have been no one else, sensed him just seconds after Dragon had done so.

Saw the tension run through the boy's Voice and then relax minutely when Ren recognized him.

So, Ren was still keeping his guard up? Even after he recognized Dragon as himself?

It must have to do with the younger Voice that was present.

When Dragon's ship pulled into viewing distance of Ren's vessel, he made sure he looked as unthreatening as possible. He could see the figure of Ren, with what looked to be a bundle in his arms, standing on the deck, staring right at him.

As the two ships came close enough for shouting to be heard, Dragon spoke up. "Ren, I only want to help, if I can. May I come aboard?"

He watched as the boy hesitated a moment and then nodded his assent.

Jumping from his ship to Ren's, Dragon got a glimpse of the bundle in the boy's arms and put two and two together. "A child? He looks like Roger, so, your little brother?"

Ren blinked and nodded slowly.

Dragon gave a small smile. "It's alright. I would never hurt you or your brother, I promise you that."

The boy relaxed entirely and sat down on the deck, cradling his brother close.

Dragon sighed, dreading the answer to the question he was about to ask. "Where's Rouge?"

A deep sadness overtook Ren's face and a tear slipped from his right eye. "Gone."

Dragon nodded, not wanting to pry any more than that. "What do you plan to do from now on?"

Ren wiped his eyes with his free hand. "I called Whitebeard last night. He's going to give us safe passage into the New World. There's a place there where we'll be safe."

He nodded. That was certainly a good plan. The two boys would be safe with Whitebeard. "Shall I stay with you until they arrive?"

"You wouldn't mind?"

He smiled. "Of course not. I came to the South Blue with the intent to keep you safe. I won't leave until I see that happen."

Ren smiled back. "Thank you."

* * *

The next few days passed by quickly for Marco and Whitebeard.

They left the Moby Dick in the early hours of the morning, after informing the rest of the crew that they would be gone for a while.

As it was only Marco and his Captain on the small ship, they passed the time with idle chatter, all the while willing their vessel to go faster so as to not leave two children alone at sea for longer than necessary.

One morning, Marco woke to his Captain's urging. "Marco, can you sense them?"

Marco blinked, momentarily confused, then focused his senses. "There's Ren with... is that who I think it is?"

His Captain nodded. "Dragon."

Rubbing his chin in thought, Marco asked, "Should we be worried?"

Whitebeard shook his head. "No. Dragon is not the kind of man to hurt a child. If anything, he's probably been protecting the children."

Marco looked at the small speck of a ship growing closer on the horizon and nodded. "At least the kids haven't been alone for the last few days."

Whitebeard followed his gaze. "Let's pick up speed. We should get the children to safety as soon as possible."

"Hai."

* * *

Ren perked up when he felt the familiar Voices of Marco and Whitebeard. He carefully picked up Ace and walked out to the deck of the ship where Dragon was already waiting.

He turned to the dark-haired man. "Thank you, Dragon, for staying with us. I really appreciate it."

Dragon smiled. "Think nothing of it. If anything, it was a nice break from the chaos that usually follows me around."

Ren laughed and nodded. Dragon had told him some stories about his comrades and the messes they caused. He had laughed himself silly over one particular account of a water buffalo and a coconut.

A grin settled on his lips. "Still, I owe you one. If you ever have need of me, just ask. If it's within my power, I'll help."

Dragon regarded him silently for a moment then nodded. "Alright, I might take you up on that someday."

With that said, Ren turned to watch the approaching ship.

* * *

Taking his first breath of New World air in over a year, Ren felt something like peace settle over his shoulders.

While most men and women cursed this sea, fled in fear of their lives, Ren had been born here, in the middle of one of the worst storms the Oro Jackson had ever faced. The New World was his home, was his sanctuary. Here he had spent most of his life with the only family he had ever known.

And, looking down at the giggling baby in his arms, Ren knew that Ace could feel it too. That sensation carried on the wind and swept along by the waves.

Freedom, in its purest form.

Staring at the eternal log pose his father had gifted him, Ren let out a sigh of relief. They were almost there, the island they would call home for the next few years.

Knowing it wouldn't do to let even the Whitebeard Pirates see where he and Ace were headed, Ren walked up to the Captain. "Whitebeard, this is far enough. Thank you for everything, but we can make it the rest of the way on our own."

The giant of a man looked at him, his eyes narrowed in concern. "Are you sure?"

Ren nodded. "Hai."

Whitebeard sighed. "If you're sure." He turned to his crew and called for the anchor to be dropped.

Hopping onto his own ship, Ren bowed to Whitebeard and his crew. "Thank you for everything. I truly appreciate your help and I hope to see you again someday."

Marco spoke up from the front of the crowd that had come to see him off. "Don't be a stranger now."

Whitebeard laughed and nodded. "The Whitebeard Pirates will have your back if you need them, Ren. Good luck."

Ren bowed once more and then took off, sailing into the distance.

* * *

A wall of fog loomed before him, the air chilled to a noticeable degree and frost started forming on the deck of his ship.

Digging around in the bag that contained that which was his father's, Ren pulled out an odd piece of amber attached to a leather chain, specks of blues and silvers swirling within.

He held the amber in his palm as his ship sailed closer to the fog, never faltering in its path.

Ren spoke a word under his breath and a ray of light shone from the amber, clearing a path through the wall of fog. Once through, Ren closed his hand around the stone and the path disappeared.

Placing the necklace around his neck, Ren steered his ship forward to the only dock on the small island that was surrounded by fog on all sides.

Once they were docked, Ren picked up Ace and his bag of things, and walked off the ship, onto a path leading into the dense forest just ahead of him.

After several minutes of walking, the occasional roar of a beast and the chirping of birds the only sound, a two-story cottage in the middle of a clearing came into view.

Outside of the cottage was a garden filled with many rare and beautiful flowers, herbs, fruits, and vegetables. A creek covered by a small bridge flowed through the front yard, running across the path to the house. The cottage itself was made out of stone, with large windows to let in plenty of natural light.

Ren let a watery smile cross his face when he caught sight of the place. He had come here often with his parents and some members of the Roger Pirates, what seemed like a lifetime ago.

This island was first found by his father, many years ago. It was fortified and safe from the outside world. They once used it as a vacation home, but now, it would be his sanctuary.

The reason Rogue had decided against coming here before Roger's death was the beasts on the island. If any of the animals here had sensed that she couldn't defend herself because of her pregnancy, they would have ripped her apart.

To stay here, you had to be able to protect yourself from vicious creatures.

It once made for great training.

For a pregnant woman, it would have meant instant death for her and her unborn child.

This was the New World, no island was simple or safe. Rogue had decided that, if she would die either way, she would make sure that Ace lived.

Now, Ren would have to tame the beasts here to keep his baby brother safe.

He would have been too young and weak to do so a year ago, but now, he would be fine. He had trained as hard as possible the last year, all to protect Ace when they went out on their own.

The beasts here would be nothing to him now.

* * *

Ace's second birthday came and went relatively quickly.

And, though it was also a day of mourning for Ren, he put together the biggest celebration he could for his baby brother. After all, his mother would rather he go through life laughing instead of crying, living with no regrets.

It was hard, he thought, being both an older brother and a parent on your own. He kept in touch with

Whitebeard, Marco, and Dragon through his white Den Den Mushi, but they couldn't offer much advice, having no experience with young children.

Even so, Ren thought he was doing an alright job of it. Ace was whole, unharmed, and happy as ever. He couldn't be doing so badly, could he?

According to Rayleigh, who had first contacted him a little over a year ago, he was doing much better than Roger had done at first.

They had a good laugh over some of the stories Rayleigh would tell about his father getting used to parenting.

And, while he was on the phone with someone at least twice a week, it wasn't the same as having them there in person.

But Ren knew that it was safer for Ace this way. And, besides, not even Rayleigh had a way to get onto the island he and Ace were calling home.

Ren had the only eternal log pose that pointed here in existence, and the only key to open a path through the fog.

They were safe, but isolated.

* * *

Sometimes, late at night, when Ace was fast asleep, and the loneliness threatened to overwhelm him, Ren would think back on old friends and the times they shared together.

Tonight was one such night.

A face flashed across his vision and Ren gave a watery smile. Red hair and boisterous laughter, a worn straw hat, and kind eyes brought back memories of happier times. Times when he had a friend by his side and laughter in his heart.

Shanks, just over half a decade older than him, was his best friend, his confidant. He hadn't spoken to the young man in years and it hurt so much.

But Ren had no way of getting ahold of his old friend, except, maybe, through Rayleigh. And even if he could, Ren wasn't sure he wanted to.

It would hurt, to only hear his voice, no way of seeing Shanks in person.

Plus, Ren doubted the red-haired young man even knew if he was still alive or not. Rayleigh could have told him, but probably not.

It wouldn't be safe for them if too many people knew they were alive. The only ones who were aware of their continued existence were those who could hold their own against the world. He knew Shanks was strong, but Ren, despite their age difference, had quickly grown stronger.

Shanks always said it was because Ren was the Pirate King's son. He had the blood of a legend running through his veins, the strongest man on the seas. And Rouge could fight with the best of them, was strong in body, just as she was in spirit.

If that didn't guarantee Ren would be strong, Shanks would say, then nothing would.

Ren didn't know if he agreed with that entirely. Sure he had talent, but he trained his ass off to get where he was. Because talent was nothing without effort, which Ren was aware that Shanks knew. The redhead just liked to tease.

Ren smiled as some of their adventures replayed themselves through his head, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

It was something like three in the morning when his Den Den Mushi started ringing. Curiosity chased surprise through his system. The four men who knew how to contact him never called this time of night.

Yawning as he climbed out of bed, Ren picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

" _Ren, I'm calling you on that favor you promised me."_

He blinked. "Dragon? You sound exhausted. Did something happen?"

Dragon gave such a weary sigh that Ren's heart hurt.  _"I... my wife, she died yesterday while giving birth to our son."_

Ren's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry, Dragon. Your son, how is he?"

" _Alive, in good health. His name is Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy."_

Ren tilted his head. "Another D, huh? So, what do you need from me?"

Dragon took a deep breath.  _"I would like for you to raise my son. He can't stay with me, I have no way to properly protect him. And I won't give him to Garp to raise, we both know how bad an idea that would turn out to be. However, it seems only fair that Garp gets to meet his grandson. If you would bring Luffy to Dawn Island once a year to meet his grandfather, then we can take care of that."_

He considered for a moment. "How would I know when Garp would be on Dawn island?"

" _I'll arrange those visits. Don't worry, he won't try anything against you. Luckily, Garp believes that children shouldn't have to carry their father's crimes. And he will respect my judgment, though grudgingly."_

"Alright. I assume you want me to pick up Luffy as soon as possible? Where should I meet you?"

You could hear the smile in Dragon's voice.  _"Thank you, Ren."_

* * *

Sailing on the open ocean once again, Ren considered his options.

If he had to be at Dawn Island once a year, especially to see Garp, it would be better to have someone else there who could hold his own against the man.

And, Ren was lonely. Sure, he loved his little brother, would do anything for him, but the kid was two. Not the best conversationalist.

Maybe, he could convince Rayleigh to travel with him again?

They wouldn't be hiding away, but sailing around the world. He knew Rayleigh wanted to stay hidden from the marines, but he also knew that, if he just asked, the man would do everything in his power to keep him and Ace safe. Rayleigh was the closest thing they had to an uncle, after all.

And being family, being nakama, meant being there for each other when the other needed you.

Mind made up, Ren dialed a number he knew by heart.

* * *

_"Of course I'll sail with you, Ren. All you had to do was ask. You're family, you and Ace both."_

* * *

Rayleigh met them halfway through the New World, their meeting with Dragon would be taking place at a small island near the Red Line.

He was the first familiar face Ren had seen in years, and something pulled at his chest, a pain he thought had been locked away.

When the tears started to fall, and Ren could barely keep himself on his feet, the anguish wracking his body making it hard to even breathe, Rayleigh caught him with gentle arms. Soothing words were whispered, calloused hands carded through long, raven hair.

It was the first time Ren had truly let himself feel the pain of his parents' deaths, had let himself grieve.

When Rouge had been alive, Ren had pushed himself past his father's death, had pushed past the pain because he had to get stronger to protect his mother and Ace.

And then Rouge was gone, but he had to get Ace to safety, had to protect the only blood family he had left.

On the island it was just him, and Ace, and the beasts. No one to help him through his pain. So, he bottled it up, pushed it aside.

But now, with Rayleigh there, he couldn't hide behind the walls he had built up.

Hugging Ace close to his chest while being held by Rayleigh, Ren let himself cry and scream his anguish away.

Ren was still young, but he wasn't naive. He knew how the world worked, his parents and Rayleigh had made sure of that.

He knew that he had experienced more than his fair share of hurt for his age. But that didn't matter.

All that mattered was that his family was safe and happy.

Ren would make sure they stayed that way.

* * *

The second Ren saw Luffy, his heart immediately claimed the boy as 'little brother'.

There was something about the baby, with that D-shaped grin and bell like laughter, that told Ren he had just found another piece of his family.

(Something told him there was another one out there, another child that he could call family, just waiting for them)

Holding the boy in his arms, Ren let Rayleigh and Dragon talk while he introduced Luffy to Ace.

"Ace," he said. "This is Luffy, our little brother."

The smile that lit Ace's face warmed his heart.

* * *

Rayleigh stood beside Dragon and they watched as the young man (because he wasn't a child, not with everything he's been through, not anymore) claimed the small bundle in his arms as family, like it was as simple as that.

And maybe, Rayleigh thought, it was.

Roger had done the same thing, after all. Many times.

He watched as Ace smiled and accepted his big brother's words as easily as breathing and couldn't keep the smile off his face.

Ren worried that he wasn't the best role model, wasn't the best parent, but Rayleigh thought otherwise.

Ace was obviously well taken care of, so very happy, and he adored his big brother.

He knew Ren would do anything for family. Roger and Rouge had been the same way.

It's why Rouge sacrificed her life for her unborn child, why Roger sent everyone away after Raftel, no matter how much it hurt him to do so, because he wanted them safe.

And Ren was the best of both his parents.

He had their compassion and will, their unyielding spirit. All the lessons he learned from his parents and nakama had been taken to heart and he was passing them onto his little brother.

So, Rayleigh could understand why Dragon picked Ren of all people to raise Luffy.

If there had been anything more precious to him than Roger's children, Rayleigh would have entrusted it to Ren, too.

* * *

Saying goodbye to Dragon had been hard.

Ren knew the man didn't want to leave his child behind. But there wasn't much of a choice.

It was the safest option for Luffy.

So, they parted ways. Dragon heading back to his base. Ren, Rayleigh, and the two children leaving for the East Blue.

The way to Dawn Island was filled with sunshine and laughter, Ren feeling much lighter than he had in years. The presence of his family beside him doing wonders for his mood.

(Though it wasn't perfect, wouldn't be for a long time. There were still those missing. He would find them someday, though. Wouldn't stop until his family was complete.)

* * *

Rayleigh had decided to train Ren, like the old days. He was thoroughly impressed when he saw just how much the young man had improved in the past few years.

That didn't mean he would go easy on him, quite the opposite actually. Ren had always thrived best under pressure, and Rayleigh knew this better than most.

There wasn't much room on the small ship, but they had money saved up and planned to visit Water 7 sometime soon, maybe get a small caravel. They might even have saved enough to use Adam's wood. They would need the sturdiness if they planned to train on the ship.

Ren was a powerhouse with graceful movements and sharp, precise hits. His fighting style mixed Rogue and Roger effortlessly, something Rayleigh had always noticed, but never seen as perfected as he did now.

The young man favored a katana to do damage, one that Rayleigh remembered to be Rouge's. But he was also extremely talented at hand to hand combat. He could unerringly aim for vital points on a human body with complete accuracy, something even most adults couldn't do.

So, yes, Rayleigh was proud of his honorary nephew. Ren had come a very long way since they last trained together.

And he was only getting stronger.

* * *

"You know, Rayleigh, I used to wish that I could turn back time, to days when everyone was happy.

But then I realized, I wouldn't give up what I have now for the world. I have two baby brothers who need me, you by my side, and all the freedom in the world.

Yes, Mum and Dad are gone, Shanks isn't here, but I'm starting to enjoy life again and, really, that's all that matters."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I started a new job that took up a lot of my time. I'll try to get the next chapter out faster.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

They were exploring the forest on Dawn Island, a few days before their third meeting with Garp.

Rayleigh was off drinking at the Party Bar under the watchful eye of Makino, the bartender, leaving Ren to supervise Ace and Luffy.

Though the animals on the island were huge compared to the rest of their East Blue counterparts, Ace and Luffy had begun their training with him and Rayleigh, so Ren wasn't worried.

After catching a particularly large tiger, Ren was left to cook lunch as the two boys ran off to play. He kept an eye on his baby brothers with his Observation Haki, watching for any sign that they were in danger.

They came back an hour later, giggling like mad men, along with a blonde boy in a top hat.

Ren raised an eyebrow at the sight of the newcomer, his instincts telling him the boy would end up being family. Smiling softly, he called out, "Boys, lunch is ready."

His boys ran over to him, dragging the blonde behind them who looked terribly hungry.

Luffy started drooling at the sight of the cooked tiger. "MEAT!"

Chuckling, Ren divided the meat into four equal parts and passed the boys their share.

Seeing that the blonde boy was hesitating to eat, Ren turned to him with a kind smile. "I would eat if I were you. Luffy tends to eat as much as he can, even if that means stealing from other's plates."

The boy hesitated a moment longer then nodded and dug into his share.

When they were finished eating, Ren decided it was time to introduce himself to the newcomer. He smiled. "Hello, there. I'm Ren, Portgas D. Ren. These two are my little brothers, Ace and Luffy. What's your name?"

The blonde smiled back. "I'm Sabo. It's nice to meet you."

Luffy spoke up, setting his puppy dog eyes on Ren. "Ren-nii, can Sabo come sail with us?"

He blinked, not entirely surprised by the question. "Well, that's up to Sabo. I wouldn't mind, of course. And I'm sure Rayleigh wouldn't either." He turned to the blonde. "Though, do you have any parents who would object?"

Sabo looked stunned for all of two seconds and then lowered his head. "I... what my parents say doesn't matter."

Ren looked thoughtful for a moment, he thought he had some idea of what was going on with the boy. Gently, he asked, "Is there a reason for that?"

Sabo looked him in the eye for several moments. The boy nodded, slowly. "I'm a runaway. My parents are Nobles in Goa Kingdom and I hate everything they stand for, so I left. I want freedom and the chance to be anything I so please."

Ren nodded. "Alright then. So, do you wanna sail with us?"

Sabo blinked. "That's it? Don't you know that running away from the Nobles is a death sentence? I'm wanted! You're really willing to take me on your ship?"

A small, wry smile took place on Ren's lips. "Our Uncle Rayleigh is a well-known, wanted man. The three of us, if the World Government caught wind of our existence, would become some of the most wanted people in the world, just because of who our fathers are. A runaway Noble would fit right in with our family."

Sabo stared at Ren for several moments. "You're serious, aren't you? You don't care about who my parents are?"

Ace looked at Ren for permission to which Ren nodded. "Sabo, Nii-san and I, our father's name was Gol D. Roger, better known as the Pirate King. Luffy's dad is Dragon the Revolutionary. Uncle Rayleigh is Silvers Rayleigh, the Pirate King's first mate. As long as you don't mind who we are, you're welcome to come with us when we leave the Island in a few days."

The blonde beamed, tears in his eyes. "Thank you! I would love to go with you guys!"

Ace and Luffy hugged Sabo between them.

Luffy yelled out, "Yay! We have another brother!"

Amused by his youngest brother, Ren chuckled. "Well, with that decided, let's go make sure Rayleigh isn't giving Makino too much trouble, shall we?"

"Hai!"

* * *

"Rayleigh."

"Garp."

Ren laughed as he watched his uncle raise a glass to Luffy's grandfather who looked just as put out to see Rayleigh as always.

Garp turned his attention to Ren with a pout. "Portgas, how nice to see you again. I hope you're keeping out of trouble, for Luffy's sake, if nothing else."

Ren tapped his chin in thought. "I don't know. Finding trouble seems to run in my blood, you know?"

Rayleigh snorted beside him.

"Yes," Garp sighed. "Like father, like son."

He smiled innocently.

At that moment Sabo ran through the doors to the Party Bar, laughing happily. "Ren-nii!"

Ren smiled at the newest addition to their family. "Hey, Sabo."

Garp raised an eyebrow and turned to Ren. "Did you kidnap another kid, Ren?"

Ren smiled beatifically. "Is it truly kidnapping if they come willingly?"

The Marine scowled.

Snickering, Ren spoke. "To answer your question, Sabo's parents aren't the best people, so he ran away. He's part of our family now, will be sailing with us from this point forward."

"Ah," Garp said. "I see."

Ace and Luffy ran into the Bar soaking wet, grabbed Sabo by his collar, and pulled him out the door. Ren smiled at Garp and followed after his little brothers, only to watch as Sabo was pushed off the docks and into the sea.

The blonde came up spluttering as his brothers were laughing hysterically.

Ren couldn't hide the smile on his face.

* * *

"Nii-san, why are we going back to Dawn Island again? We were just there a few months ago?"

Ren smiled down at Ace. "Dragon asked Rayleigh and I to do a job for him, and it'll be a little too dangerous to bring you three with us."

Luffy pouted. "But Ren-nii! I'm six now and Ace and Sabo are nine! We've gotten really strong, why can't we come with you?"

He laughed. "It's not a matter of your strength, Lu. We'll be putting a stop to a project of the World Government's. It's best if you three have no part in this."

The boys nodded in understanding. They knew Ren was only trying to keep them safe from those that would rather see them dead.

Crouching down to be eye level with his little brothers, Ren smiled. "So, Rayleigh and I will be gone for about a week. Be good for Makino, okay?"

The three boys chorused, "Okay!"

Ren ruffled his boys' hair and stood. "Thanks for watching them for us, Makino."

The young woman smiled. "It's no problem."

* * *

Two days into their stay on Dawn Island, a man ran into the Bar and yelled out, "Pirates!", before running out the door again.

The boys exchanged glances and ran out of the Bar and to the docks. Along the way they noticed that the streets were deserted, everyone likely hiding in their homes.

As they stood there watching the Pirate ship come closer to shore, Sabo noticed something familiar about the Jolly Roger flying from the ship's mast. He couldn't put his finger on whatever it was, but he knew it must have been something Ren had mentioned before.

"Hey," Sabo said. "Doesn't that Jolly Roger look familiar?"

Ace tilted his head. "Wait a minute. Isn't that the Red-haired Pirates?"

Luffy blinked. "You mean that's Shank's ship? We finally get to meet Shanks and Ren-nii isn't even here?"

Laughing, Ace spoke. "Well, you remember what Nii-san said, right?"

Sabo and Luffy nodded, smirking.

"You two know what to do?" Sabo asked.

"Hai!"

* * *

As the Red Force pulled into port, Shanks blinked as he saw three grinning boys waving to him. Chuckling, he waved back.

The smallest one Started jumping around and Shanks could have sworn he yelled, "It's Shanks!"

But Shanks was certain he had never met those three children, even if one reminded him so very much of his childhood best friend.

'Stop it,' Shanks mentally shook his head. 'Ren is gone. No need to bring up painful thoughts.'

When the Red Force was fully docked, Shanks walked off the ship towards the boys who had, at some point, started giggling and chasing each other in circles.

Amused, he stopped in front of them and cleared his throat. When he had their attention, Shanks crouched down to be eye level with them, grinning widely. "Hello, boys."

The smallest looked at him and shouted, "Shanks!", then started tugging on the blonde boy's sleeve while pointing at him. "Look, look, it's Shanks!"

The blonde nodded. "Yes, I can see that."

Meanwhile, the taller raven was studying Shanks with a critical eye. "Hm. You really do look just like Nii-san said you would."

Shanks blinked. "So, I know this Nii-san of yours?"

All three boys nodded at him.

"What's his name?" He asked.

The smallest grinned. "We're not allowed to say."

He hummed. "Well then, why don't you three introduce yourselves."

The blonde spoke up. "I'm Sabo." He put a hand on the shortest's head. "This is Luffy." Pointing to the second raven, he said, "That's Ace."

Shanks tilted his head. "No last names?"

"Well," Ace said. "Nii-san says we're not allowed to tell them to people."

"Even to me?" Shanks asked.

Sabo grinned. "Especially to you. Nii-san once told us that if we somehow managed to run into you when he wasn't with us, that we shouldn't tell you our full names 'cause it would give away who he is. Apparently, he wants to see your face when you find out."

"Hm. Is that so? Any idea when he'll show up?"

Ace tapped his chin. "He said he'd be gone for about a week. He and our Uncle are off doing a job for Luffy's dad. And, they left two days ago, so, probably, in five or so days."

"Well then," Shanks said. "Why don't you boys show my crew and I around in the meantime."

"Hai!"

* * *

"Makino! Makino! Makino!"

Luffy ran ahead of his brothers towards the Party Bar, shouting his caretaker's name. Spotting the woman standing outside of the Bar, Luffy ran up to her. "Makino, guess what!"

She knelt down and placed her chin in her hand. "What is it, Luffy?"

Luffy grinned. "The pirate crew that showed up is Shank's crew. You can't call Nii-san or Uncle by their names because we don't want him to figure out who they are before they get back."

Laughing, Makino agreed.

* * *

"Shanks!"

"Yeah Luffy?"

Turning around, Shanks came face to face with Luffy's puppy dog eyes. He blinked. Were those sparkles?

"Shanks," Luffy said. "Help us with our training!"

Yes, those were definitely sparkles. "Your training?"

"Mhm! Nii-san and Uncle have trained us since we were little. We had to be strong when we were sailing in the New World, after all."

He blinked, shocked. Three kids sailing around in the New World with just two adults for supervision? Who were the guardians of these boys? "You've been to the New World?"

Luffy nodded. "Yup! We spend most of our time there. Nii-san was born there, and he's always felt most comfortable on that sea. Actually, we all like it there, just not to the extent of Nii-san. It seems to calm him.

So... will you help us with our training?"

Shanks thought about it for a moment. "Sure, I don't see why not. Where do you three train around here?"

* * *

_Boom_

Did... did a six-year-old child just take out a tiger ten times his size with a single hit?

"Shishishi. Look Shanks, lunch!"

That would be a yes, apparently.

And now that he thought about it, there was haki involved in that punch. What kind of six-year-old knows how to use haki?!

Actually, better question.

Who in their right mind would teach a six-year-old how to use haki?!

A voice in the back of his head that sounded suspiciously like Ren told him that Captain Roger did exactly that.

He promptly told the voice to shut up.

Shaking his head, Shanks focused his attention back on Luffy and the two grinning boys standing next to him. Whoever taught these children to fight must have known they would be creating little monsters.

"Well," he said. "That was... impressive. Who taught you how to use haki?"

With big grins on their faces, the three boys chorused, "Nii-san!"

Sabo looked thoughtful for a moment. "And Uncle. But mostly Nii-san."

Shanks nodded and got to work on cooking the meat they'd gathered for lunch.

He sighed. "Now I'm really curious about your guardians. You sure you can't just tell me who they are?"

Ace shook his head. "Nope. It's more fun this way."

Pouting, Shanks turned back to continue cooking.

* * *

"So, you three wanna be pirates, huh?" Benn Beckman, Shanks' first mate asked.

"Technically," Sabo said. "We're already pirates, we just don't have bounties and Nii-san won't let us fly our Jolly Roger until we're older. We've thrashed Marine ships that get too close or are causing people trouble, we just disguise ourselves when we do so.

Plus, Nii-san and Uncle make a lot of trouble for the World Government. They've always been pirates, though Uncle is the only one with a bounty."

Shanks, who was listening in on the conversation, blinked. Really the guardians of these boys just keep getting more and more interesting.

Benn hummed in thought. "I know that lots of kids wanna be pirates, but why do you three?"

Luffy bounced on his stool. "I'm not gonna be just any pirate, I'm gonna be king of the pirates!"

Shanks couldn't help but ask, "And why is that?"

Luffy turned and regarded him with a serious face before grinning. "Being a Pirate means being free. So, obviously, being King of the Pirates means being the freest person in the world. I'm gonna find the One Piece and then no one can take my freedom away from me!"

Shanks was stunned. He had heard those words once before from his Captain. And, looking at Ace and Sabo, he could see that they both agreed with Luffy.

Honestly, Shanks had thought that he would never find anyone who wanted freedom as opposed to treasure in this Age. Most people were becoming pirates because of greed and it killed Shanks to see his Captain's dream falling to the wayside.

But these three boys gave him hope that he would see a new Age of pirates where people cared about dreams. An Age where nakama and adventure mattered more than foes and treasure.

He could feel the conviction with which Luffy made his statement, could feel the weight behind his words. If anyone could become the second Pirate King, it would be that boy, with the D-shaped grin and the will of diamond.

Taking his precious straw hat in hand, Shanks thought about the bright ball of sunshine he had gotten to know over the past few days, the boy who reminded him so much of Captain Roger. Decision made, Shanks placed the hat on Luffy's head, much to the shock of the boys and his first mate.

"Shanks," Luffy said, his eyes wide. "This hat is important to you, isn't it? Why would you give it to me?"

He hummed and stared at the far wall behind Luffy's head. "That hat was Captain Roger's, you know? It was precious to him and it's precious to me. But it's better for Hat to be in the hands of the future Pirate King than just a Yonko.

And you're so much like Captain Roger, so much. If anyone can become the King, it's you.

Never let anyone put you down. You have incredible potential, you and your brothers. Keep striving towards your goal, I'll be cheering you on every step of the way." He turned his head to look Luffy in the eye. "Let's have Hat become a promise between you and me. You return it after you become Pirate King, not a second sooner, alright?"

Shanks smiled as Luffy nodded slowly, raising a hand to hold onto the straw hat adorning his head.

And, as the three boys looked to him with determination shining in their eyes, Shanks swore to himself that he would live to see them make their mark upon the world.

* * *

Shanks was in the middle of an animated conversation with the three boys he's come to think of as his own when, as one, they turned to face the doors of the Bar and shouted, "Nii-san, Uncle!"

Before he could say anything, the boys were out of their seats and out the door, running towards the docks.

Exchanging a glance with Benn, he and his first mate followed after the kids. They would finally get a chance to meet the boys' mysterious guardians.

As they approached the docks, loud conversation could be heard.

"Honestly, Rayleigh, I can't believe you made me swim through the calm belt, again."

"Why not? It was a good workout, yes?"

"Maybe I would have appreciated it more if you hadn't destroyed the damn boat and made us swim to Loguetown from the Grand Line."

"What's done is done. I don't see you complaining when the boys break things."

"Oh yes, because Breaking our only method of transportation and breaking a Marine ship is the same thing."

Shanks couldn't help but blink. That conversation was absurd.

"I still don't see what you're complaining about. You've swam farther than that before."

"You mean when I was six and you and dad dropped me off at a random island in the New World then told me to swim to the red line?"

"Exactly."

"I did not appreciate that, either."

Before the other voice could reply, the voices of Shanks' three boys interrupted, "Nii-san!"

"Ace, Sabo, Luffy! Anything interesting happen while we were gone?"

The second voice spoke, "What am I, chopped liver?"

Giggling could be heard then.

Sabo's voice rang out. "Sorry Uncle Ray."

As they rounded the final corner, Shanks heard Luffy exclaim, "Nii-san, you'll never guess who's here!"

"Who?"

Shanks cut off Luffy's answer when he caught sight of the young man standing at the docks. Raven hair, dark red eyes and freckled cheeks, Shanks would know that face anywhere, even if it had been years. "Ren?"

Those red eyes locked with his and suddenly Shanks could barely breathe.

"Shanks?" A watery smile. "Shanks!"

His Ren (because it couldn't be anyone else) took an aborted step forward, almost as if he was hesitating in moving closer to Shanks.

But that was a silly thought, right? Ren was Shanks' best friend, knew more about him than anyone else. That was still true all these years later. Nothing could come between them, so why was Ren hesitating?

"Ren?" He called again.

And suddenly, Shanks had his arms full of a teary eyed young man who started whispering apologies into his shoulder.

And again, Shanks couldn't breathe.

Ren was here, in his arms, alive, and all Shanks could do was tell himself that it wasn't a dream. It had hurt slightly when Ren crashed into him, it couldn't be a dream.

He wrapped his arms tighter around Ren when words turned into sobs.

Ren was clutching at his shirt like it would be the end of his world if he let go and Shanks didn't have it in him to end the embrace. Hell, he didn't want to let Ren out of his sight ever again.

Sensing that it would be awhile before they both calmed down, Shanks picked Ren up and, after nodding to Benn and Rayleigh (Rayleigh!), carried him onto the Red Force and into his cabin.

He sat down on his bed with Ren on his lap and let his tears fall.

* * *

After some time, Ren was able to quiet his sobbing and pulled back to look Shanks in the eye, holding the redhead's shirt in a death grip.

"Shanks," he started. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I had to protect Ace. I couldn't contact you because you would be in danger if anyone found out we're alive and that you knew us. Please forgive me! I was gonna find you soon, I swear! Please, please, please don't hate me! I don't know what I would do if I lost you! It's been hard enough being away from you all these years!"

Shanks looked at Ren, really looked at him. He saw the pain in the young man's eyes, saw the anguish and self-hatred. He could never hate Ren, no matter what. He knew the man too well for that.

He knew that Ren hated himself for the pain he had caused him by disappearing without a word, could see that being apart had killed him as much as it did to Shanks.

And Shanks knew that Ren was one to hold back his emotions. Maybe Rayleigh being there had helped somewhat, but Ren had always been closest to Shanks, always confided in him the most.

So, Shanks was able to understand Ren's actions. "It's alright, I forgive you. Don't beat yourself up over something you had to do.

Sure, it hurt me to think you dead or worse, captured. But you're here now, and that's all that matters."

Ren stared at Shanks, wide-eyed. He gave a watery smile and leaned his head on the man's shoulder. "I missed you, Shanks."

Shanks wrapped his arms around the half asleep, red-eyed young man and sighed. "I missed you, too. Get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake."

* * *

_Flashback_

A young, eight-year-old Ren was standing at the railing of his father's ship, staring out at the open sea.

It was well past midnight, most of the crew asleep but him and his parents and uncle. There had been a large party earlier that night, resulting in everyone passed out in random places on deck.

He and his mother would be leaving soon, sneaking away before anyone woke. Though these people were family, it was better if no one knew where they were going.

Safer for all involved.

And yet, Ren couldn't help the tears from falling at the thought of leaving his best friend without even a goodbye.

Shanks would be hurt, he knew. And the thought of hurting the one person he trusted more than anything or anyone in this world caused his heart to clench painfully in his chest.

Turning his eyes from the sea, Ren looked down to his left to see a red-haired young man sleeping peacefully, unaware of what the coming hours would bring.

Sighing as another tear slipped down his cheek, Ren crouched down and stared at the sleeping face in front of him.

They wouldn't see each other again for a long time, if ever at all.

He reached a hand out and stopped just short of touching Shanks' cheek. His tears were falling in earnest now, though no sound escaped from his lips.

' _I'm going to miss you,'_  he thought _. 'I wish I could stay, but I have to protect mum and the little one. Soon enough it'll just be me and the baby, mum won't be around much longer, I can tell. Dad says I have the gift to hear the Voice of All Things, like him. That's how I know so much, I hear it. I'll be alone for a while, just the little one and me. It will hurt so much, being alone. But I'll survive. And I will never forget you, that I swear.'_

Wiping his tears when he sensed a presence behind him, Ren stood and came face to face with Rayleigh.

The man gestured for Ren to follow him and the two walked away from the sleeping crew. When they reached an isolated area, Rayleigh stopped walking and turned to Ren with his arms open wide.

Ren jumped into Rayleigh's arms and hugged the man who was like his uncle with all his might. When he pulled back, the boy smiled and whispered, "I'll miss you, Ray."

Rayleigh smiled back and placed a kiss on the top of Ren's head. "If you ever need anything, just call."

Nodding, Ren replied, "I will."

After waiting a few more minutes, Rouge and Roger approached the two, hand in hand.

His father approached him and crouched down to look Ren in the eye. "The next few years will be hard on you. We both know that. Never give up, good times will come. Live your life happy and free. And know that I love you and will always be watching over you."

While Rayleigh and Rouge prepared the small boat, giving father and son time alone, Ren smiled at his dad and hugged him. "I'll miss you, Dad. I'll protect Mum and the little one, don't worry.

You can leave this world with no regrets, we'll be safe, I'll make sure of it. I do understand why you're doing this, I just wish we had more time to be a family. I wish the little one could have met you, could know you in person instead of through stories. But it's alright. Everything is going to be alright.

Goodbye, Dad. I love you."

And with that, Gol D. Ren climbed into his small boat beside his mother and faced his father for the last time.

Gol D. Roger looked at his son with pride radiating off of him. His son would experience pain in the coming years, pain on a scale that a child his age should never have to know.

But Roger knew that Ren would be alright, would make it through what life throws at him and grow stronger for it. He's a D, after all.

And Rouge, his sweet Rouge. If only she would live to see her children grow in his place. But he knew what Rouge was planning, knew she would sacrifice herself to give her second child a chance to live.

Meaning, Ren would be alone to raise his baby sibling.

But Roger wasn't worried. Ren was wise beyond his years and had a good head on his shoulders.

They would be just fine. Just fine.

As the boat lowered into the surf and sailed away from the Oro Jackson, Ren kept his eyes on his once home and allowed his tears to fall.

This was the last he would see of the great ship, his first home.

This was the last he would see of his father.

It hurt, but Ren knew.

Everything would be alright.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Hours later, Ren woke to soft humming filling the cabin and a hand running through his hair. Without opening his eyes, he lay and let the familiar notes wash over him, feeling at peace with himself.

A chuckle from above had him opening his eyes to the sight of Shanks' face smiling down at him.

"It's about time you woke, sleepyhead," Shanks said. "I was beginning to think you would sleep the day away."

Ren cracked a small smile. "I haven't slept that well in a while."

Shanks' looked at him, concerned. "You still have trouble sleeping?"

Nodding, Ren sat up and yawned. "Mm-hm. The last time I slept this well was, now that I think about it, on the Oro Jackson, with you."

Blinking, Shanks looked at Ren, shocked. "That was over a decade ago!"

Ren gave a tired smile. "Yeah, I know. Honestly, the only time I've ever been able to sleep peacefully is with you beside me. Even Rayleigh and the boys being nearby doesn't help as much. It's annoying, but I make do.

You make me feel safe and content, like no one else. Always have, probably always will.

If only I could sleep next to you all the time. But we have to get leave Dawn Island soon and, subsequently, your presence. Even though we just found each other again, too."

Shanks furrowed his brows. "Where do you guys need to be?"

"Nowhere, really." Ren said. "We just go where the wind takes us. But we can't stay on one island for too long, you know. Rayleigh is, after all, a wanted man."

"Then," Shanks started. "Why don't you five sail with us? The crew has gotten attached to the boys and, honestly, I don't want to let you out of my sight anytime soon."

Ren blinked. "That's... well, Rayleigh did break our ship. Hm... I would have to ask what the other four think, but I'm not opposed."

Sweatdropping, Shanks spoke. "I thought I heard that earlier, but he really broke your ship?"

Nodding, Ren sighed. "Yup. Kicked a man hard enough to make him go flying through the hull. Then, somehow, caught the ship on fire."

Shanks snorted. "Wow. He's gotten worse since I last saw him."

"Oh," Ren said. "You have no idea."


End file.
